


The Ties That Bind

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin and Templar Ancestors, Bleeding Effect, Heavily Implied References to the Hidden Ones, Heavily Implied References to the Order of the Ancients, Mentions of Desmond Miles, Multi, The Animus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: A Series of Chapters focused of Callum Lynch and the descendants that he interacts with in Madrid.





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFirstSeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/gifts).



He wasn't sure who decided that the Pioneer should live.

Whether if it had been by his own choice or had been Baptiste remained a mystery though Moussa tended to never argue with his ancestor-- _a mistake that you only do once._ He wasn't even sure if it had come from when Lin-- _or had it been Jun_ \--had spent five hours watching the doors to the common room, from the tallest place that you could get before the guards struck you down, ignoring anything that he had tried to say. Or if it had come from the slightest bit of remorse that he held for Jason and his connection with the Pioneer's ancestor.

He didn't know nor did he want to know as the choice had been made and he had never been found of showing that he cared. Not when such a thing could be used against you in this facility.

However, there was one thing that Moussa did care about and that was how they were going to make the plan work now that Callum Lynch was involved.

If they all attacked the guards at once and lost than they wouldn't be able to try again and there would be a silent repercussion of newcomers coming in as replacements. If they did attack all at once and happened to bring down a good number of the guards than they would have to deal with reinforcements designed for an assault and the worst off chance that the facility was shut down. There was no real way around the guards though, lowering the possibilities, although if a few could get out and become a force _then_   they could attack the facility with a better formulation.

Though in the end, no matter what choice was made, there was the outcome that not everyone in the family would survive; the heaviest outcome of them all that would weigh against him personally. 

He could try to ensure that Lin would get out perfectly. That Nathan would stop being hot headed for one moment. That Emir would place aside any ideas for being a lionheart. That Jason would listen to his Templar ancestors words on  _preservation._ That any of them could turn away from what they or their ancestors would normally do and just fight or flight when needed.  _Nothing was ensured,_ and it was that dreaded possibility that set Moussa of course on the escape plans. 

Despite that they still schemed when given the briefest moments of privacy. They had even had a  _new_ plan if they could have constructed it out over the ending of the year, but then Pioneer had come. 

His arrival was one that was overlooked--nothing to be expected--only the barest curiosity over just  _who_ made him important enough for Abstergo to end his life. Only by the time that whispers began to form over how something was  _changing_ , that the Animus Program may end, that Sophia had finally found what she was looking for, it became undeniably apparent that they needed to do something about Pioneer, but the choice of if he should live in the matter was never decided on as much as it had simply  _happened._

Hearing the sound of the Arm breaking was nothing unfamiliar, but this time it came with a message. A low hum of voices that echoed through the facility-- _old french, arabic, latin, hebrew, Byzantine _Greek__ \--all repeating the same thing in different ears. Only one familiar voice spoke out to Moussa, guiding him as it always did. " _It's time,"_ Baptiste said and when the guards came to remove him from solitary for what he had done to Callum Lynch, Moussa simply agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> *Old French, Latin, Arabic, and Byzantine Greek were the languages spoken by Crusader Knights. While Arabic and Medieval Hebrew would have been spoken by the Hashashins. I wanted to put that in there despite it being only Arabic that was spoken during that scene(although both Crusaders and Hashashins spoke it.)


End file.
